Assorted Pleasures
by KittySkywalker
Summary: All chapters will be stories that I wrote and posted on the Fright Night Kink Meme. They are unrelated to one another. All chapters are Jerry/Charley and rated M. Enjoy and leave me a review please!
1. Denied Access

_**Title**__: Denied Access_

_**Fandom**__: Fright Night (2011)_

_**Pairing**__: Jerry/Charley_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Warnings**__: Slash, sex, and Jerry (he really should be a kink in and of himself XD)_

_**Notes**__: Well this is me de-anoning from the Fright Night kink meme. I saw the following prompt and fell in love with it:_

_**Charley/ Jerry threshold shenanigans**_

_**Charley/ Jerry completely consensual… but with a problem. See, Charley's smart. He isn't about to set foot outside the house at night, nor is he about to invite Jerry in. So um… how do you handle your boners in a situation like that?**_

_It was wonderful writing this. I'd expected it to be a lot shorter, but before I knew it the story was eight pages long *-* Oh well, there were things I didn't want to leave out. I hope the person who posted the prompt and you dear readers here enjoy these shenanigans with my two favorite guys from Fright Night. (Fell in love with Colin Farrell's rendition of Jerry. So evil and so sexy…)Forgive me if the boys are slightly out of character, but if they are hopefully its obvious why. Also, this was naturally proof-read but if there are any mistakes that were missed I sincerely apologize._

_Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!_

It had occurred to Charley early on, that Jerry had an infinite amount of time to plan how to get to whatever his ultimate goal was. Vampires were immortal; Jerry would be around long after anything in a human being's world. Charley on the other hand did not have that much time to plan his little jewel. All in all it had been a slapdash plan that had blossomed in his mind over the course of a few hours. He'd made the pitch to Jerry, who had smiled knowingly at him.

Jerry knew that Charley knew what he really was, though he didn't draw attention to that fact. Yet in memory of the way Jerry had been so genuinely amused by Charley's proposal it got the teen thinking double-time. He'd heard that sometimes vampires could read minds. If so, did Jerry know what Charley was really trying to do? If he did, then why was he going along with it?

These were questions he could answer soon. He'd timed it perfectly. His mother would be at a business meeting until late, and Amy had a report she needed to work on. He had the house to himself for a few precious hours. And it would remain that way as far as he was concerned. Though it had easily come to light that Charley was attracted to Jerry—and vise versa—the young man still refused to let Jerry into his home.

Just because he thought the vampire was sexy didn't mean he was going to jeopardize his loved ones and his own safety. The idea of actually settling into a relationship with the older man hadn't crossed either of their minds. Eventually Jerry would ask him a question about his humanity Charley would always have to say no to. For now, they were both interested in simple sex. A release of frustration for them both and a way for Charley to experiment with his sexuality.

And just as determined as he was to not let Jerry enter his home, Charley was not about to step outside. If he was being honest, he would admit he still didn't trust Jerry. Wrapping his mind around the solid fact that Jerry was indeed a vampire and causing death in order to sustain himself was hard enough to comprehend…getting emotionally and potentially physically involved with him was a great risk. But it was a risk Charley was willing to take.

He thought perhaps that Jerry liked him. Not just for his young body, but maybe the bored vampire found him a little interesting. If he could keep Jerry's interest piqued, keeping him wanting for more of the young man, then maybe he could make a deal with him. Something along the lines of 'we can fuck as much as you want so long as you leave my family and friends alone.'

Charley sighed to himself as he began to walk down the stairs slowly. It was a long shot. A very long shot. But it was the only thing he could think of. He had no other leverage against Jerry; there was nothing Charley could really do to threaten him. So he figured if Jerry gave him a reason to trust him, then he would be willing to give the vampire a little more of what he wanted so desperately. Himself.

Charley nearly jumped when he saw a shadow cross the window as he reached the bottom of the staircase. His heart was beginning to pound and he absently wondered if Jerry would be turned on by the sound. A knock on the door got him moving again. He went to the door off the side of the kitchen and opened it.

Jerry leant his forearms on the doorframe and grinned, white fangs glinting. "Hey there," he murmured.

The first thing he noticed was that Jerry looked…full. There wasn't an underlying thirst plaguing his features. Charley swallowed dryly. How many people had he drained to pull that off?

What Charley didn't yet know was that Jerry wasn't worried about biting the younger man. He'd learned to control his fangs long ago. No, he needed that much blood so that he could sustain a human arousal. Blood was an integral part of sex for vampires, if there wasn't enough blood then their body's formerly human sex organs couldn't perform their job. But Jerry had fed well that night, and he was certainly aroused.

That was the second thing Charley noticed. There was an impressively large bulge in the front of Jerry's black jeans. Charley nervously shifted his weight from leg to leg at the sight.

"Wow," he whispered. He hadn't exactly been expecting that so soon.

"What?" Jerry asked with a laugh, "You said you wanted me and here I am. I'm ready for whatever you want to do."

Charley felt his face heat as well as his groin. He flicked his gaze up to Jerry's handsome face and saw conflicting emotions. He saw sexual frustration and well as a more platonic kind. The toes of Jerry's boots rested right against the bottom of the doorframe. It was painfully obvious he wanted to come inside the house. There was a flicker of distress in his eyes but it was gone as soon as Charley blinked. He was amazed Jerry was being this patient with him. By not being allowed access to a certain location it made the vampire nearly helpless. It was as close to Jerry submitting to him as Charley would ever get. Though he shouldn't have read that much into it, he was a little honored by it.

Jerry altered his stance. He didn't indulge in sex all that often, blood held a more powerful spell for him, so he'd forgotten how uncomfortable it could be to ignore an erection like this.

"So, can I come in?" he asked smoothly.

"No," Charley answered calmly. Jerry kept calm and titled his head to the side slightly.

"Are we going to my place then?" a dangerous glint came to his eyes.

"I don't trust you enough for that," Charley admitted.

The lust left Jerry's face for a moment and genuine pride replaced it for a moment. "Good boy. But, it seems we've got a bit of a problem huh guy? Only place left is the yard…"

"We're gonna do it here," Charley answered with a confidence he didn't feel. Jerry looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Here?" he pointed down to where he was standing with an amused smirk, "Charley you naughty boy. Do you want someone to see us?" The vampire winked at him.  
Charley's ears burned, "Of course not. I-I just want to protect myself." He silently cursed his nervous stuttering.

Jerry gave an exasperated sigh then looked around. He didn't see anyone who could spot them—not that he really cared, though it could cause future problems for Charley.  
"Okay," Jerry agreed easily.

"Just one second," Charley said raising both hands as if making sure Jerry wouldn't budge. He hurried over to the light switch and flicked it off. The room was darker though not pitch black. He refused to give Jerry that advantage even if he couldn't get inside the house.

The movement caused Charley to notice how tight his own jeans felt now. He was already half hard, eager for contact, his hormones coursing throughout his lean frame. Jerry hadn't even _touched_ him yet. Charley couldn't help but be afraid that he seemed to react so strongly to just Jerry's presence.

"Charley," Jerry called out. The mirth had left his voice. It was stern and cold. Charley turned nervously and walked back to him. The closer he got the easier it was to see that Jerry wasn't angry, he was horny. He was trying to bend his knees to alleviate the pressure in his loins with no success. His human looking fingers were drumming rapidly against the doorframe.

"Sorry," Charley blurted as he neared his potential partner.

"Can't leave me hanging like this," Jerry bit out.

"I won't," Charley shook his head. His eyes wandered Jerry's tall toned form. He reached out a slightly shaking hand, "Can I...?"

"Yes," Jerry hissed out. It had been a long time since he'd been dying for another's touch like this.

Charley buried his hand in Jerry's black hair rubbing at his scalp pleasantly. That same hand quickly traveled down to caress Jerry's cheek. He almost laughed at the trembling of the boy's fingers as a thumb slid across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly his tongue pushing forth wanting to taste the soft skin. He turned his head in order to do so when Charley jerked his hand away. Jerry's fingers lightly touched his in order to soothe his fears.

"I won't bite," he promised despite his natural instinct.

He wanted to fully grab Charley's hand and bring it back to his face, but the barrier prevented it. He couldn't enter without an invitation. How he loathed that curse… There was an invisible wall he wasn't able to break through that stopped him from ravaging the eager body before him. He couldn't push past it; though others couldn't see it, it was just as tangible to him as the doorframe he leaned against. It was eerily similar to being a caged animal in a zoo. It was a transparent incarceration he couldn't escape until Charley finally said those fateful words. And despite Jerry's patience, he was eager for that day to come.

The scent of Charley's arousal hit his senses overwhelming him and causing the wonderful fire below his stomach to turn torturous. He sighed in temporary relief when Charley began to touch him again. Though this time those fingers quickly traversed the skin on his neck. It was only natural that as a vampire that was a highly sensitive erogenous zone. A shiver ran down his spine and his fingers twitched. While Jerry was enjoying this thorough exploration of his body, his vampire instincts were screaming for him to regain control. _He_ was meant to be the seducer, he was meant to be the one whose touches caused passion to burn in his partner's body and soul, not the other way around. He moved to try and touch Charley but was met with the inescapable fact that he—for once—was rendered helpless by his lack of invitation.

Charley was fascinated by the way Jerry seemed to rake his dull human fingernails down a sturdy surface he couldn't see. The nearly silent strangled moan took his breath away. Who knew Jerry could be like this? It was admittedly out of character but it was exciting.

Charley's clothes were too hot and tight. He wanted to be touched as well, but allowing that would mean he'd have to leave the protection of his home. He couldn't allow Jerry to have anymore advantages over him.

When he ran both hands down Jerry's chest he nearly jumped back. He shouldn't have been surprised by the lack of a heartbeat but he was surprised that Jerry's slow force-of-habit breathing quickened its pace. Charley slipped his hands under the hem of Jerry's dark t-shirt reveling in both the taut muscles quivering and the icy alabaster skin he found there.

"Charley let me in," Jerry said abruptly.

Charley's hands froze. "Why?"

Jerry resisted the urge to snort at the teen's ignorance. "Because I'd like to touch you too."

Charley gently bit his lip. He seemed so sincere when he said that. But he couldn't lose his resolve—not now.

"I won't," he answered solemnly. His hands traveled upwards once more fingertips grazing the twin buds on Jerry's chest.

"Shit," Jerry growled, "If you ever let me get my cock out of my pants then this is going to be the most difficult fuck I've ever had."

Charley let out an amused chuckle and traversed the muscles on the vampire's stomach.

Jerry's mouth drew into a thin line. So the kid wanted to play a game of cat and mouse?

Fine, he could do that. But it was about time their roles were switched back.

He stepped away from Charley, the teen clearly confused at his actions. Did Jerry not want to do this? Charley's thoughts were frantic. He knew he should have been more worried about the loss of his plans for the safety of those around him but he could only be worried for the loss of a sexual partner. He'd been enjoying touching Jerry much more than he'd ever anticipated and his mind was wandering to what it would feel like when he could allow the vampire to do the same thing for him.

"Forget it Charley," Jerry sighed as he turned away.

Full well thinking Jerry was about to leave, Charley reached out and latched onto the crook of Jerry's elbow. His upper half had leaned out of the doorway to do so. Since Jerry's back was turned to him, Charley was spared the sight of his lecherous smile, but the teen did realize the mistake he'd made instantly. Knowing he had to let go, but too afraid to move, Charley stared at Jerry's back.

Meanwhile, the vampire slowly gloated in his victory. If he so desired, it would have been easy to get Charley off balance and outside into the night. Jerry could have done anything he wanted with him then. Yes he could have done that, but then he would loose the opportunity to be with Charley again. The boy would refuse to place any trust in him, and where was the fun in that? Jerry was the type of sadist who loved to torment people day in day out, not just fuck all once and be done with it.

He looked over his shoulder and quirked a brow. "Can we have some fun now?" he asked in a bored tone.

Charley's breath flowed out of him, leaving his knees feeling like gelatin, and his heart working overtime in his panic.

"Yeah…sure…no problem," he wheezed out, nodding his head emphatically. Jerry walked back, allowing Charley to straighten up and retreat to the safety of his own home.  
Though Charley was a bag of nerves he had to think that that was a step in the right direction. Jerry could have easily fucked him on the lawn (an admittedly greatly arousing idea) or just killed him. But he hadn't. It meant Jerry was at least a little interested, which was all Charley needed. And in response to Jerry's question, he thought that yes they could finally have some fun now. While he wanted nothing more than to continue his slow exploration of the other male's body, he knew he would need to quicken the pace.  
When Jerry reached the threshold of the doorway, Charley's hands dove for his belt buckle. With uneasy and trembling hands Charley unfastened both belt and jeans, pulling them down so Jerry's sharp hip bones were exposed. Charley was surprised to find a pair of boxers underneath, but it wasn't as if he'd forgone underwear that night either. He hooked his index fingers under the hem and swiftly tugged them down.

Jerry's pulsing erection sprang from its confines, and he let out an inaudible whimper of relief. There was no shame that he was exposing himself in what was nearly a public place, nor any shame that he was with a young boy, there was only the blind very human lust coursing through his dead veins. He watched Charley's face carefully as he stared at his cock.

It certainly was a sight to behold… Though Charley had nothing to compare it to but his own. It wasn't as if he'd ever had a chance to extensively look at another man's penis. He was getting an eyeful now and Jerry smirked at the reaction. There was wonder, self-consciousness, and a twinge of fear in the boy's eyes. Charley steeled his frayed nerves and reached out fully intent on grabbing Jerry's flushed shaft.

"Wait," Jerry cut him off, "Yours too." He pointed down towards Charley's equally aroused groin.

Charley broke the vampire's gaze and stepped back slightly focusing on loosening his own pants. Charley fumbled more with his own clothing and as a result his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

Out of mere instinct Jerry tried to move forward in order to help him. Of course it didn't work, but he did discover something that had never occurred to him. As he met the solid force of the barrier once more, his exposed erection pushed up against it in a rather pleasurable way. With pure need clouding his mind, he surged his hips forward and chocked back down a strangled cry. That felt good. _Really_ good.

Charley looked up to see something that nearly made him orgasm on the spot. Jerry was rutting against something Charley couldn't see, arms on the doorframe to support himself, spread legs shaking with exertion. His cock bobbed lewdly in the air, precum gathering at the head then running down the length. His eyes were clamped shut, and when his mouth opened in a silent scream, the tips of white fangs peaked out from behind full lips. His head fell forward as if supported by whatever force Jerry was thrusting against. Without thinking, Charley's hand slid down and started pumping his own cock. When he let a moan pass his lips, it snapped Jerry out of his self pleasuring.

He watched intently as Charley moved his thin fingers over his own length and was pleased with what he saw. The boy was rather gifted down there himself. What he would have given to be able to suck on that… The thought made Jerry's mouth water. He knew from experience that if semen came from the right source, it could almost be delectable as blood. He didn't know if he could get away with it that night, but at some point he was going to suck Charley off.

Charley looked at Jerry's lustful eyes to see them staring at his rigid member then slowly slick his lips. It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He strode straight up to Jerry, knowing full well that the barrier would never stop _him_ from going anywhere, and put his body flush against the vampire's. They both gasped at the full body contact, immediately beginning to move their hips. Their lengths slid and rubbed against one another's, the friction forcing the sexual tension to tighten further. Charley took the liberty of touching the older man everywhere and though Jerry tried to do the same he could only let his fingertips weakly grasp onto Charley's hips.

The teen's head was resting under his chin and though he was frantically pumping his hips Jerry nuzzled him. Charley looked up annoyed. Dark eyes were staring at him intently.

"Let me kiss you." Jerry wasn't asking, and that was okay with Charley.

He leaned up and was smothered with another pair of lips. A cold tongue pushed into his mouth, mapping out every contour while two devious hands ghosted over his nipples. The action was pleasant though Charley could really only manage to focus on the plundering of his mouth and fire burning in his loins. In retaliation he let his hands wander back under Jerry's shirt and pinched the vampire's nipples harshly. Jerry groaned loudly into his mouth and the force of his thrusts increased.

The friction, the heat, the light touches, the dominating kiss all culminated into one blinding moment of ecstasy. The tension released and so did Charley, milky fluid soaking into their clothes as it dripped down, coating Jerry's length along with his own precum. Charley broke the kiss needing air. He felt lightheaded but basked in the afterglow.

As he came down from his own bliss he realized that Jerry still hadn't released. He looked down ashamed. Jerry titled his head and placed his lips over the teen's.

He understood. Young men always came too soon, and sometimes his vampiric stamina made him last a little too long. It was something they could work on.

He took Charley's lip between his teeth and nibbled gently. Just because he understood a human's anatomy didn't mean he had any real sort of patience when he was this close to the ultimate pleasure he'd been denied for so long.

Charley looked down uncertain of what to do now that his own length was softening once more. Acting on impulse alone he began to kneel down thinking that Jerry might want him to use his mouth.

"No!" Charley froze and Jerry panted. "Come here." Charley pressed himself closer to the older vampire. "Just move with me. Okay?"

Charley nodded unsurely. He was distracted by another near bruising kiss as Jerry's hips once again started to grind against his own.

Jerry's technique had changed. Instead of the blind coupling they had managed before, his thrusts had become calculated to bring him to a quicker orgasm. He moaned languorously as Charley's nails scratched at his skin. That miniscule amount of discomfort heightened his pleasure. He fisted his hands in the front of Charley's shirt and pulled him closer. He didn't always enjoy a human's body heat. More often than not it was too much, but Charley… Charley… the boy certainly was too much but Jerry enjoyed every second of it.

Charley's heat was seeping into him, his scent was making him dizzy, his thudding heart was echoing in Jerry's chest, his spent seed gradually cooling on Jerry's cock and balls. Jerry brusquely broke the kiss and buried his head in the crook of Charley's shoulder.

Charley took greedy gulps of air thankful that Jerry seemed to be able to support his own weight. If he hadn't been then Charley surely would have fallen over. His knees still felt watery and unsupportive. He winced slightly when Jerry's pants zipper scraped against his skin. He pulled the heavy denim down even further and felt a quick lick on his neck in response. He was certainly dumbfounded when Jerry wound his hands between the barrier and Charley's back.

He held Charley to him so tightly there wasn't an inch of space between them. He ignored the grunt the teen gave indicating he was holding on a little too tight and simply quickened the bucking of his hips. He could feel the coiling of his muscles more pronounced than before, the heat tingling him.

Charley could only guess that Jerry was close to orgasm and if that was the case then he wanted to slightly alter their positions. He was dying to see what Jerry looked like in the throes of bliss. He buried his hands in Jerry's thick black hair and made him bring his head back. Though Jerry met his eyes, they were vacant from the pleasure traveling throughout his body. His mouth opened and closed several times as if to say something, but incoherent moans were all he brought forth. Charley felt that sweet ache settle into his own groin once more watching him. He kissed the older man's chin, occasionally pecking his lips, before kissing along his neck. On a whim, he clamped his dull human teeth onto Jerry's neck. He gave out a startled cry and tensed.

That was it.

Charley pulled back from Jerry's pale throat and was met with a searing kiss. As Jerry kissed him hard enough to make his jaw ache, Charley grabbed his ass and pulled Jerry closer to him.

Jerry growled deep in his throat as he came his hips surging forward. Thick ribbons of chilled semen spurted from his length after decades of building up. It soaked Charley's stomach as well as his own adding to the mess already on their clothes. Eventually his hips stilled the stimulation having become painful for his now oversensitive genitals. His lips left Charley's though he savored the boy's taste on his tongue.

The fog lifted from his mind a bit too quickly for his liking and as a vampire he didn't feel fatigue, though he still enjoyed the perks his body received post copulation. He was pleasantly relaxed all over his thoughts and limbs complacent.

He loosened his grip on Charley letting his hands slide down to the boy's waist stroking tenderly. He rubbed his cheek against Charley's before kissing it and meeting his innocent eyes. He quickly pulled his boxers and pants up around his hips but left them undone—a silent promise he could be ready for more in a few minutes.

Jerry didn't show affection, but he had the inane desire to with Charley. He placed his hands back on Charley's sides, and the teen could swear he felt a slight rumbling coming from Jerry. Was he _purring_? Could vampires do that?

The more he observed Jerry the more fascinated and enthralled he became with him. The rest of the world didn't exist; only he and the man in front of him did. He ran his hands up Jerry's chest, the vibrations more distinct now. Jerry's dark eyes were focused intently on his face and Charley nearly flushed with the power of that stare. Finally he met Jerry's gaze.

"Can I come in?" This time there was no hidden agenda. This time Jerry didn't want to come into the house merely in order to infiltrate it and make it a part of his domain. Now he wanted to come in so that he could simply be with Charley.

The teen smiled sadly and ran his hand down Jerry's handsome face. He leaned up and kissed him chastely, tenderly, nearly lovingly. He pulled back remembering what he had to do. "Not yet."

_Not_ _yet…_

Jerry smiled. That was progress…

_The smut writes itself I tell you._

_Review please~_


	2. No Way Out

**_Title_**_: No Way Out  
_**_Fandom_**_: Fright Night (2011)  
_**_Pairing_**_: Jerry/Charley  
_**_Rating_**_: M  
_**_Warnings_**_: Slash, smut, dub con, and Jerry  
_**_Notes_**_: My second complete Jerry/Charley work. Yay! This time the prompt I responded to was this;  
_**_How about that intense scene where Charley sneaks into Jerry's house.  
Well.  
What if he doesn't escape this time?  
I'd love some smut, some chase, and some dirty talk.  
_**_This one was quite fun, but I realized something. I find it considerably trickier to write dub con compared to consensual or non con…hmmm… I'm not sure why that is, but in the future I might take on more prompts like this. I tried to take on all requests of the prompt, and I hope it turned out okay. The story is rather long again…I can't figure out how to make these stories shorter. Then again I don't want to. As I have said before, this story was proof read but I apologize for any errors that may have slipped my notice. Anyway, feedback is the food I need to keep writing! Please leave me a comment and let me know how you liked this little number. Thank you all for you kind reviews last time by the way! Until next time…_

He'd tried to wake her up for an immeasurable amount of time. She wouldn't budge. Her chest refused to rise and fall, her pulse was non-existent under her skin. Jerry must have taken too much. Charley wished he could have worked his way out of the house with her, but what was the point? He was sure Doris was dead, and what exactly was he supposed to do with her body if he _did_ manage to sneak out? Charley did the only thing he could think of. He lied her down fully on the floor, moved her hair back in place, closed her vacant eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was nowhere near what she deserved, but it was the only thing he could manage.

He froze as heavy footsteps echoed in the small white room. Shit. He was coming back. Charley darted out the room as quietly as he could and into the empty one he had taken previous refuge in. What was he coming back for?

Charley nearly held his breath as the door to the white hallway swung open, though he knew he could do nothing to silence the beating of his frantic heart. Jerry must have been able to hear that. Had he come back upstairs in order to find him? Charley pressed himself into the corner flinching with every footstep.

Jerry could smell Charley's fear as soon as he'd come back into his home. He'd heard two sets of panicked heartbeats echoing from the second floor. He'd known Charley was in there, but he'd ignored it for the time being. He was interested to see what exactly the boy's plan was. It was only until he heard one heartbeat that he began to be concerned. He entered the room that he kept the girl in—Doris, that was her name right? The scent of death was beginning to waft through the white room and it made his nose wrinkle slightly. He cursed inwardly. He'd been so thirsty due to her and Charley's scent combined that he'd drank more than needed. He'd put her down in the basement later. For now, he wanted to find the boy who was driving him mad with want.

Well… _find_ him was a bit of an overstatement since he already knew where Charley was. He was dying to have a bit of a chase though. The last time he'd had a proper one was probably well over a century ago. He paused in front of the door Charley was hiding behind. He tilted his head back and inhaled deeply. The sickeningly sweet scent of fear filled his lungs. It turned his eyes obsidian and made his cock twitch in his pants. He ran his tongue over his once again aroused fangs.

This would be fun. He continued walking as if nothing had happened, and waited in the shadows of the hallway outside his bedroom.

Charley drew in a breath quick enough to make him dizzy. That had been a close call. He'd have to be very _very_ careful in order to get out of this house. He waited moments that were eternity before he finally managed to put his hand on the frigid round doorknob. He tried to be silent as he crept out into Jerry's closet. He looked through the gaps and didn't see Jerry anywhere. Hopefully that was a good sign. He slipped out of the closet into the bedroom. No sign of the vampire still. His instincts were screaming for him to bolt out of the house, but if what they said about vampires was true, then Jerry would catch him before he even made it down the staircase. But he wouldn't move at a snail's pace either.

The second floor's balcony was empty and Charley could hear the low mumbling of the television below him. He just might be able to make it to freedom. On his tip toes he worked his way to the staircase, trying to peek over the railing to see where the older man was.

Jerry watched him pass right by from the cover of the shadows. Charley was actually quieter than most who tried to sneak away from a vampire, but it was a futile effort none the less. Charley slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream when a disembodied voice spoke.

"Oh Charley…"

Every muscle in the teen's body coiled in terror.

"It's illegal to break into people's homes Charley," Jerry taunted giving a single deliberate footstep in the boy's direction. He didn't reveal himself yet but that sound alone was enough to get Charley moving. He bolted down the staircase as quickly as his lanky and shaky legs would carry him.

"You better hope I don't catch you Charley," he called out warningly.

By the time Charley was at the bottom of the stairs, Jerry was residing in the shadows a few feet from the front door. Charley sprinted to what he assumed to be his getaway. However, Jerry's front door was like every other door in the vampire's home. Only Jerry had the key to get in and out.

Charley tugged on the door hoping to force it open with no results. He couldn't think clearly. He was suffocating in this place. His mind whirled with sick delusions of what would happen if the blood sucker caught him. He had to get out there…

Upstairs. Maybe there were windows that Jerry had left unlocked. If he could manage to scramble his way outside then he could at least hope for a clear shot back to the safety of his home. He bolted for the staircase again, taking two steps at a time. His lungs were starved; his legs were about to give out, his heart was thundering in his temples.

"The things I am going to do you Charley." Jerry moaned as he leisurely followed the boy. The smell of terror and the sound of rushing blood were taking immediate effect in the front of his pants. As Jerry slowly walked up the stairs he palmed the front of his jeans eliciting a cut off whimper from the back of his throat. It had been a long time since someone had affected him like this. It was adding a new spice to his eternally dull existence, one he didn't want to disappear any time soon.

Charley had reached the end of the hallway with none of the windows giving way. He'd exhausted the last of his options when the panes of glass refused to move in Jerry's bedroom. He ran his hands through his hair not knowing what else to do. Jerry would kill him if he caught him—he was sure of that. Panic clouded his mind and ruined his judgment. He turned and ran to the doorway of Jerry's bedroom nearly releasing the contents of his bladder when stopped by a solid body.

Charley was clutched to Jerry's cold form by inescapable arms. His screams and sobs were muffled by the fabric of Jerry's olive t-shirt, the clear crisp clean scent of the man hiding underneath the copper tang of blood.

"There you are," Jerry whispered huskily.

Charley continued to give terror-choked sobs as he fought valiantly to push the older man away. He ducked his head down, refusing to expose his neck anymore than he had to. Jerry smirked, very pleased with the young teen. His fight or flight response was phenomenal, and he hadn't even started begging yet. Charley's squirming was rubbing against his hardening cock and Jerry unintentionally jerked his hips forward.

Charley didn't notice the action or the significance behind it yet. He finally stopped his struggling and Jerry was almost disappointed. Though he loved it when his victims fought him off, he knew Charley had stopped for a reason this early on. He looked down and met hesitant hazel eyes. He smirked when Charley's adams apple bobbed up and down with a gulp. What was Charley thinking now? Hope was dwindling, Jerry knew that, but it was still alive all the same. He wouldn't kill his young neighbor yet, that would have been the stupidest mistake he could have made this early on. Oh no, he had very different ideas for Charley.

"So, what are we going to do now guy?" he asked. Charley licked his lips nervously, an action which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, but you kinda broke into my house," Jerry replied, raising his brows as if debating something of great importance.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'll never say a word—"

"About what Charley?" Jerry asked in faux cluelessness.

Charley was silent for a moment unsure of what he was hearing. He'd seen Jerry attack Doris. _Feed_ on her. No, it was better this way. If he made out like he had never seen anything then perhaps he could survive this night. Perhaps he would be able to get Jerry back in kind for feeding on people he liked and cared about.

"Nothing," he shook his head. A corner of Jerry's mouth quirked upwards, and Charley shuddered violently when he thought he saw the glint of a fang. "I'm sorry about sneaking into your house," maybe he could distract the vampire.

"I'd be well within my rights to call the cops…or talk to your mom about this," Jerry said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell mom!" Charley blurted, "She's… already worried about me."

Jerry chuckled darkly and sensuously, forcing Charley to flinch. He tried to squirm his way out of Jerry's strong grasp when the man raised a hand to run it through his short curls to no avail.

"Don't lie to me Charley. You just don't want to get in trouble," Jerry pointed out. The teen nearly winced at having the truth thrown back at him, but he much preferred the wrath of his mother compared to whatever would happen with Jerry.

"Just let me go," he whimpered miserably, "W-what do you want?"

Jerry smiled. "I'm glad you asked."

He promptly hefted the boy over his shoulder and strode over to his neatly made bed. Charley gave a surprised cry when his feet left the ground, and then again when his breath was knocked out of him. He was disoriented for a moment though relieved he was temporarily out of Jerry's grasp. Albeit, where he was currently lying wasn't much better. He was on Jerry's bed. He froze in terror when Jerry placed a knee up on the bed with him.

Unbidden tears scalded Charley's eyes. He should have known the bastard would figure it out. He hadn't even been able to hide it from himself. Why did Jerry have to take advantage of the fact that Charley was attracted to him? Charley couldn't deny that he'd fantasized about winding up in bed with Jerry, but this certainly wasn't how he'd imagined it. He swallowed thickly and looked down at the sheets to hide his tempest of emotions. His lanky frame shook when he felt Jerry draw closer to him.

"Was I really that obvious?" he whispered.

Jerry paused as he was crawling on his hands and knees towards the teen on his bed. What? A flicker of confusions swirled in his dark eyes until it dawned on him. Charley actually liked him. He smiled slowly. Oh, that would make things so much more interesting. Jerry drew closer to the trembling young man in front of him, and was surprised when Charley didn't try to pull away.

"You weren't obvious at all," he said softly, "Far more subtle than everyone else. I just have certain…instincts about these things."

Charley nodded miserably and Jerry pressed a kiss to his heated cheek before licking away the salty tear running down. He felt a rush of heat settle in his groin at the sensation of Charley's warm rapid breathes against his neck.

Jerry placed a hand on Charley's knee before sliding it down the inside of his thigh. Charley's legs snapped shut not allowing Jerry's knowing fingers to explore any further but also keeping them pinned there. Jerry pulled back and looked at Charley with a decisively cold glance. This time Charley did try to pull back. He was growing hard in his jeans, and he had the gut wrenching feeling that if he became aroused he was giving the vampire permission to do whatever he wished.

But Jerry was so close to him now…he was what Charley had always been fascinated by…tall, dark, and handsome…strong and quiet…but eerily playful and dangerous. Jerry certainly was dangerous if the glare he was giving Charley was anything to go by. He understood Jerry wasn't going to take no for an answer, and even though Charley wanted to give in so badly…he knew he shouldn't.

"Please don't," he asked a sob nearly freed from his lungs. Jerry clicked his tongue condescendingly.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle guy," he reassured him caustically.

However, Jerry wasn't lying. Jerry was always gentle with virgins. No matter what, the fleeting moments of discomfort would always be present before it melted away into something wonderful. Being gentle the first time was so much more rewarding in the long run. If he ever wanted to have them again they would be much more willing to endure the rough stuff later on.

He couldn't wait to be buried deep inside of Charley, mainly because he knew that it wasn't going to happen just once. It was painfully obvious Charley was a virgin but that was only part of his appeal. While the scent of Charley's fear went straight to Jerry's cock, it was the untainted hesitant nature of the boy that thrilled Jerry even more. Charley had fight in him and it was adorable, but the older man could see the teen's pants becoming tighter. Now it was only a matter of persuasion.

Jerry forged on and moved his hand to cup Charley's growing arousal. The young man let out a cut off cry of pleasure before he spoke again. "I can't. Amy—"

"I won't tell her if you won't," Jerry winked.

"No. If I do this then I won't be a—"

"Oh," Jerry whispered gently. Yes, that was a problem. Seemed as if those two were saving themselves for each other for some insane reason. Ever resourceful, Jerry leaned in almost brushing his lips against Charley's.

"The way I see it I'm not really taking anything away from Amy," as he spoke he began to rhythmically move his hand over Charley's clothed erection, "Though when you do finally take what she's offering you, call me. I'd be glad to suck her blood off your cock."

Charley couldn't breathe. With Jerry spouting out obscene things like he was mentioning the upcoming weather and with the expert squeezing of his hand, it was becoming difficult to remember why he was objecting to this in the first place. His eyes had somehow fallen shut—surely he wasn't under any vampire influence. Right?

When another pair of lips covered his, his eyes snapped open and he let out a muffled cry. Jerry took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Charley's mouth adoring the way the young man was clutching onto his shoulders. Charley pulled back in order to breathe, something Jerry had no need to do anymore. There was still an unanswered question in the air. One Charley wasn't in any hurry to answer.

"If I do this…," Charley gulped, "Will you—"

"Let's get you out of those clothes," Jerry interrupted. While he was starting to like Charley more and more he was unwilling to make any promises. He needed to feed and he wanted to survive. If Charley was going to ask him to leave certain people alone it would only piss him off. And if Charley had any worry that Jerry was going to talk to anyone about the kid breaking into his house he was sorely mistaken. If he'd wanted to fix his problem, he could have easily killed Charley and be done with it. But there was no fun in that.  
"We'll see how things turn out," he smirked down at Charley.

The teen shook his head and tried to push himself away. His damp palms gave him little leverage to move back as Jerry roughly began to divest Charley of his clothing. Charley kicked uselessly when Jerry moved between his thighs and pushed and pulled his black hoodie and shirt off. Jerry moved to the button and zipper of his pants and Charley shoved at the vampire's shoulders. It did nothing. Jerry barely even moved. Terrified tears flooded Charley's eyes as he hiccupped violently. Jerry smacked his hands away and hefted Charley's legs over his shoulders in order to remove shoes, socks, and jeans. When the boy was in his underwear beneath him, Jerry paused.

He inhaled deeply once again taking in the scent of Charley's fear. He leaned down and ran his cold tongue up the teenager's bare chest. His lips skimmed the warm delicate skin of Charley's neck, his own cold breath bouncing back to him. Despite the sound of his own ragged breathes filling his sensitive ears, Jerry didn't miss the whispered 'no'. Resisting his temptation to sink his fangs into Charley was no small feat, but it was one he did willingly. Jerry ascribed to the belief of 'everything in good time'. The finer things were worth the wait.

His need to fuck Charley however, was not going to be put off any longer. His cock ached in his jeans and he gave a few sharp thrusts, brows furrowing vulnerably at the unsatisfactory friction. He smirked however as the action caused Charley to loop his arms around Jerry's neck and fist his hands in his t-shirt. The boy was clinging to his tormentor like he was his savior and the thought alone nearly made Jerry come. Jerry moved to look Charley in the eye and flicked his tongue out to lick the younger man's parted lips.  
"You're intoxicating Charley," he said huskily. The words had the effect he desired. Charley hardened further despite his fear and Jerry looked down.

"Jerry," Charley whimpered. The vampire looked back up at the begging lilt to how Charley called his name.

Charley didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. He wanted Jerry. He'd wanted him from the first time he'd met the man. But Charley had thought Jerry was human. To sleep with Jerry if the guy was human was one thing, but this… This was beyond anything he could comprehend. He wanted to open his legs for Jerry in an invitation yet he wanted to go home and make himself believe this was a nightmare.

Jerry kissed him then, and Charley couldn't think. It wasn't rough and demanding, he didn't cut the inside of Charley's mouth with his fangs. Charley vaguely registered Jerry leaning onto him fully and he could feel the other man's erection poking his backside. He hardened even further at the thought of what Jerry was going to do, and he didn't catch the sound of the night table's drawer opening and closing.

Jerry's lips left his, and Charley was afraid of how he immediately missed the contact. The vampire leaned up and peeled his shirt off. Charley bit his lip as pale skin and perfectly toned muscle was revealed. He wanted to touch and taste, but he couldn't move. His cock was harder than it had ever been, and he wanted Jerry to touch him. He wanted to worship the other man's body just as he wanted to run away. And—

"You know I'm not really one for foreplay guy," Jerry rasped.

Charley should have known that. He was as terrified as he was eager. If Jerry did anything else to him he would come already. And Jerry wasn't even trying. He nodded silently knowing his words would fail him.

Jerry grinned at the silent consent and the confused tears still gathering in Charley's eyes. God, he was beginning to adore this kid with each passing moment. He remained still a moment letting Charley's eyes have their fill of his exposed chest and stomach before his hands moved to the buckle of his belt. Charley flinched visibly at the clink the metal gave as the band of leather parted. The boy's eyes were glued to the front of his pants and Jerry could have sworn that eager but anxious stare was as strong as a physical caress. The pop of a button and the snik of a zipper forced Charley to snap his gaze between Jerry's dark predatory eyes and his groin.

"If you show me yours, I'll show you mine," Jerry teased. He could hear the desperation in his own voice however. His need was making his words more gravelly and it annoyed him. He didn't know why he tormented himself and the one he was with until he was nearly at his breaking point, but he did find it was more fun that way.

Charley's cock ached and throbbed like never before when Jerry stalled on lowering his pants. Perhaps it wasn't even the upcoming sight of Jerry's engorged sex he wanted, it was the promise of what Jerry was going to do with it. Moments had passed and it occurred to Charley's addled brain that Jerry wanted him to remove the last of his clothing himself. With violently shaking hands, Charley hooked his fingers into the hemline of his underwear and pulled them down. He shifted awkwardly underneath Jerry's fixed looming presence and struggled to get his underwear off both his legs. Jerry's cold hands helped divest him of the last of his clothing and Charley settled back down onto the bed.

His trembling was more distinct and it made an unbearable about of heat travel down to Jerry's loins. He grabbed the insides of Charley's knees and gently but sternly pushed them down, his thighs almost perpendicular to the bed sheets. This was everything Jerry had been dying for. A nude, spread open, fearful though not completely unwilling Charley on his bed beneath him.

"Fuck," he sighed out. It was soft enough to make Charley think that that would be the tone the vampire would use when addressing a lover…if Jerry ever took lovers.

Jerry inhaled deeply the thick heady scent of terror and arousal wafting up from the warm body below him. The more he leaned in, the closer his face got to Charley's aroused sex, and the more his mouth watered. After a nearly split second debate with himself, Jerry leaned down about to take Charley into his mouth. The teen screamed and violently attempted to scramble back as he saw the glint of Jerry's fangs.

"Please don't bite me!" he sobbed, "Jerry please don't!"

Jerry forced his fangs to recede and he momentarily diverted his attention from Charley's arousal to his delectable pouty lips. He repeatedly pressed his mouth to Charley's in order to stop the loud cries and pleas coming from him.

"I won't," he promised, pressing his lips to Charley's and running his tongue over the boy's full bottom lip. When he pulled back he could see the boy didn't believe him, but that was fine. He didn't really care either way.

His dark eyes locked with Charley's and he didn't miss the pretty blush the boy gave as Jerry moved back over his cock. He blew his cold breath on the heated already leaking flesh for a moment before he closed his lips around the head. Charley gasped loudly, baffled at how warm Jerry's mouth felt. The wet heat was mind blowing and it was obvious Jerry knew what he was doing. The way he used that wicked tongue or how he moved his head up and down slightly…it brought Charley so much unexpected but welcomed pleasure that he couldn't relax enough to keep his back on the bed. He sat almost upright his shaking hands trying to hold onto Jerry's shoulders as the man brought him as close to bliss as he'd ever been. He clamped his eyes shut, the feel and the sight of what this ancient creature was doing to him too much for his brain to handle.

Jerry had to admit that even down there Charley tasted quite nice. He'd had worse tasting flesh in his mouth, but Charley's…he didn't mind at all. The organ was so filled with blood anyway that—despite his promise to keep his fangs to himself—he was sorely tempted to take his fill on _that_ fluid residing within the boy's member. Either way, he had distracted Charley long enough to be able to pull his jeans and underwear down to his knees eliciting a relieved sigh.

He implemented the bottle of lubricant he had retrieved from his nightstand and coated his heavy aching cock with it. Regardless of whether Charley was ready or not Jerry pulled his mouth away from the boy and settled further between the teen's thighs. He pushed Charley back down on the bed and took his cock in his hand. He pressed himself against Charley's entrance and the boys anxious squirming only made him hornier. His control finally snapped and he steadily began to push into that tight orifice.  
Charley's back arched off the bed a pitiful moan of discomfort escaping his lips. His breath caught in his throat and despite his mind recognizing that it was worse to squeeze his muscles around Jerry's turgid organ he did so anyway.

Even if Jerry had needed to breathe he would have found himself unable to do so. Charley was the tightest he'd had in a long time. People were too whorish nowadays, but Charley… Sweet, innocent, awkward, no longer virginal in one respect Charley… This kid was going to be his downfall. He knew it.

"Fuck you're tight," he moaned as he pulled his hips back. The comment and the action drew a little whimper and wiggle from Charley. A corner of Jerry's mouth turned upwards at the remembrance that Charley seemed to respond well to dirty talk. He settled his hands on Charley's bony hips and pushed into Charley as deeply as he could.

Charley tossed his head to the side. It hurt but the pain was different than he'd expected. Instead of feeling like he was split up the middle, it felt like he was being stretched in a way his muscles had never experienced. Which was the obvious truth but it surprised Charley that the dull pain started to fade quickly as Jerry kept moving with a steady rhythm.

"Come on guy," Jerry teased, "Open up. Let me in."

Charley moaned louder and did his best to release the tension throughout the rest of his body. He couldn't do it; his lean form remained coiled like a spring. It was Jerry's fault he thought lamely. He'd expected Jerry to be much rougher with him, but the other male continued pumping onto him with slow, deep, lasting thrusts. They filled him to the brink, he felt ashamed but craved more as Jerry's cock—a cock that Charley hadn't even had a chance to _see_ he realized in horror—explored him thoroughly. No secrets inside his body were safe from Jerry. His legs were starting to hurt with keeping them so wide spread for so long, but the discomfort was nothing when Jerry brushed up against something Charley assumed no one would ever find. Charley gave a pleasured cry, unable to stifle it before it left his lips. Jerry grinned at that.

"Did I find your sweet spot, kiddo?" he asked huskily. Charley nodded vigorously despite the fact that he should have been mortified. "Want me to hit it again?"

"Please," Charley begged, his voice having raised itself in pitch.

Jerry leaned down over Charley, seating himself deeper within the boy, and bringing them face to face. Jerry took an earlobe between his teeth and he chuckled when Charley looped his arms around his neck. He let Charley hold onto him, thinking it was cute despite Jerry's nature.

"Is this what you want guy?" he breathed into the teen's ear, "I know you wanted me before. Do I live up to your fantasies?"

Charley's eyes fluttered open and met Jerry's dark ones that wanted to steal his soul. The words left his lips before he noticed he'd even opened his mouth, "You're better…but scarier…"

Jerry could easily live with that.

"Is that how you imagined us?" he pushed, "Is this what you wanted me to do to you?"

The tears came then as Charley nodded his head hesitantly.

"Don't be embarrassed kiddo," he said, "I'll fuck you like this anytime you want." He gave a particularly hard thrust onto Charley's prostate forcing the teen to sob in pleasure.  
"Jerry…"

"Yes Charley?"

"Jerry please," Charley begged.

"What kiddo?" Jerry asked innocently while repeatedly jabbing into Charley's prostate. Instead of getting a verbal response, Charley pressed his lips onto Jerry's hesitantly.

He couldn't have been happier. While Charley responded beautifully to all Jerry's goading, this was the first time Charley had initiated something himself. As a reward, Jerry grabbed onto Charley's cock pumping it furiously. He swallowed the cry Charley gave and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. The fire that had been coiling in Charley's groin boiled over and the tension snapped. He came with a shudder still holding onto Jerry as if drowning. As Charley went limp in Jerry's arms, his passage clenched tight around the older male kick-starting a chain reaction that Jerry didn't indulge in too often.

Jerry quickly pulled all the way out of Charley's spent body, leaned up on his knees, and stroked himself to completion. Jerry let out an animalistic groan before spilling his seed onto the boy's stomach to mix with his own. A pleasure that seemed almost foreign to Jerry ebbed throughout his body clouding his ever calculating mind for the briefest of moments. He titled his head back to stare at the ceiling in his delirium, and when Jerry wasn't looking Charley glanced at the man's pale throat.

The first thought that entered his dazed mind was that he thought the vampire's adams apple was sexy, and he then wondered if Jerry liked to have his neck kissed. Charley panted lightly still coming down from the high, too sore and humiliated from being splattered in ejaculate to move. Even so, his teenage hormones started to flare again at the thought of Jerry taking him again at some point in the near future.

Perhaps Jerry could hear his thoughts, for the vampire looked down at him with the biggest shit eating grin Charley had ever seen.

"You liked that?" he rasped.

Charley nodded, fear beginning to curdle inside him once more. Now that Jerry had taken what he'd wanted, what was he going to do with Charley?

"Don't worry guy," Jerry said. He leaned down and licked Charley's bottom lip. He then rolled over onto his back and finally finished kicking off his jeans and underwear.  
Charley so badly wanted to take a good look at what Jerry had between his legs, but since Charley had felt it he feared the sight would make him too nervous to ever try this again…assuming Jerry _wanted_ to do this again.

Jerry turned his head to face Charley, dark eyes settling on him. Charley hesitantly met the older male's gaze. "You can stay for a while if you want," Jerry offered, "Or you can go home."

Charley nodded stiffly still unsure if he could manage movement at this point. Jerry bit the inside of his lip to keep from congratulating himself. He had created a beautiful well-fucked version of Charley, and he intended to repeat his triumph.

"Why don't you stop by tomorrow," he said casually.

Charley blinked in surprise, and wondered why the fuck he was so happy to hear that offer?

"You want to…to have…sex again?" Charley muttered nervously.

Jerry gave a deep earnest chuckle; dark and sexy. The noise made Charley's cock react instantly, and he could feel himself starting to harden once more.

Jerry rolled over onto his side staring deep into Charley's eyes. The teen stared back vaguely aware that this monster had become his whole world but remained unsure of how to revert back to normal.

His hips jerked as Jerry's talented fingers began to trail down his chest, over his stomach, and lower still.

"I do," Jerry stated sternly, "And I want you tell me every fantasy you've ever had about me."

He took a hold of Charley's arousal and leisurely stroked him. Charley breathed out a whimper and weakly grasped onto Jerry's muscled forearms.

"Tell me Charley," he whispered darkly, "I want to know. Every. Sordid. Detail."

End.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment!_


End file.
